gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ser Shield McShield
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 05:54, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Fanart heraldry This wiki only uses the official heraldry designs established in the TV continuity (which includes even things which briefly appeared in the animated featurettes). Because there's more than one way to draw "a lion" or "a warhammer". Please remove the ones you just added.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:45, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Just saw this. Nuts. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 21:54, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Ser Shield McShield Please get around to removing those. Also House Marsh's heraldry actually hasn't been established in the TV continuity. House Hollard's has appeared...though I think the crowns on his armor only have three points; so that needs to be updated. Righty.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:24, January 7, 2016 (UTC) You need to get to removing all of the book only shields you added.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:08, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I have removed the ones I added a couple of weeks ago. Which ones are referring to? Have you noticed that there is a different person adding book only shields? I do still need to update House Hollard's shield but I need to find the time. But I'll get around to it soon. Anyway, I am confused on what you are now referring to. Please clarify. Thanks.Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:33, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Early Baratheon Heraldry Ack, this is a mistake I made; you based it on my mistake so it's not your fault: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Steffon_Baratheon?diff=230356&oldid=217907 I updated the Heraldry to explain this: House Durrandon had a crowned stag, because they're kings - though not really "because", other heraldry can have crowns in it without being kings, that's not a rule. It was a fan assumption for many years that the Baratheons starting with Orys stopped using the crown, but then re-added it after Robert became king - and thus it wouldn't have a crown in the Dunk and Egg era or for Robert's father Steffon. The problem is that in the Tales of Dunk and Egg prequel novellas, Lyonel Baratheon is explicitly and repeatedly stated to use a crowned stag as his heraldry. So apparently that was just a fan assumption. I asked Elio Garcia of Westeros.org about this and he said that (while not giving total confirmation) he thinks that in Steffon's day they still used the crowned stag. ....the problem is that because this was a widespread assumption, even the TV writers seem to have gotten it wrong. When Luwin quizzes Bran on heraldry back in Season 1, he explicitly says that it is a crowned stag now, because Robert is king -- implying they only added it back after Robert became king. But this may have just been the scriptwriters not paying close enough attention, or, because so many fans got it wrong (it was a widespread assumption) they may have even checked fansites - but the fansites were themselves in error. So for the moment add the crown back...I think...this is officially on the "list of things I would ask the writers if ever allowed to do Q&A" (It's an actual running list). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm confused - you want me to add the crown back because it says so in the novellas but the only statement about it in the TV series is that it was added back when Robert became king? This looks to be against the overarching rule for this Wiki - that everything is how it is in the series. I have never read any of the books so the only thing I have actual knowledge of is the TV series, which said that the crown was added later. So it always bugged me that this Wiki used a crowned stag for Robert's ancestors when Bran said it was added after he became king. And now you're siding with the books - I think - by saying I should put the crowned versions back. I don't get the inconsistency. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:43, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (Yes, I check the Recent Changes on a regular basis so respond on your own talk page if I leave a message, so the conversation doesn't get all broken up) ....yeah, the TV show made the mistake of having Bran Stark say that the Baratheons only recently started using a crowned stag. Tell you what, leave the pages as they are don't waste time reworking it. I'll just remember this on the "list of questions we would ask the scriptwriters".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Sigil of House Dayne My update was based on this photo. What's the source of the version you reverted to? --CrappyScrap (talk) 07:22, May 11, 2016 (UTC)